Me and you
by darkrose76
Summary: ReTi all the way! A little love flick about Reno's love for Tifa! Possibably a ONESHOT T for mild swearing


**Me and You**

A little flick about Reno's love for Tifa...

A scene during Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Reno and Tifa... Square does

Rated T for some language coming from me and Reno...

* * *

Tifa had won the battle between her and the mystery man. Although, she considered herself the loser; she was badly hurt. Her eyes were drooping, she was very tired. In a few seconds, she had collapsed. 

Someone though, who was watching from far away, had saw everything that had happened. And his name was Reno. He walked closer to her, admiring her beautiful features. He bent down to her.

"You idiot, fighting a battle yourself..." Reno said out loud. He saw all her wounds and decided to give her a Mega-Potion (is there even a mega-potion? I seriously forgot...). After all, he does secretly love her...He wouldn't want her to die does he? NO! He saw her wounds clear up, showing him, her flawless skin. But of course she didn't wake up...but Reno was glad in a way... He saw her shiver...

"Sigh Sleeping out in the cold...You idiot." Reno took his jacket out and put it on her. He touched a piece of hair that was on her forehand and pushed it back. "So beautiful..." He whispered. He saw her muttering in her sleep.

"N-no...Cloud...c-come b-back...don't go..." Reno sighed...after all this time...she was still in love with that idiot Cloud.

Reno sighed. "You really are an idiot...Loving a man who will never love you...After all the only women he loved died...Can't you see that there is someone else that loves you?" (Damn, so corny!) Reno sighed again.

As Reno walked away, he suddenly stopped. He looked back at Tifa; there was something he always wanted to do... (No it's nuthin pervy, I not going to ruin the moment! So take all those bad thoughts away!)

"Well...when God gives you Tifa..." Reno closer to her now, he sat down; their lips were 2 inches away. He slowly went in closer and kissed her. He didn't want to stop but he had to.

"...you kiss her." He smirked to himself. As he got up, Tifa started mumbling again. Suddenly she grabbed his hair. It was obvious she was having a nightmare.

"Damn! Let go my hair dammit!" Reno said a bit too loud. She was waking up. He managed to get out, but some ripped out.

"Aw man! My beautiful hair ruined!" He didn't have time to argue, he had to run. Run far away from this place...or at least manage to get outside.

Tifa woke up, unaware of the situation.

"Huh? My body...it's perfect...no cuts or bruises... Was someone here?" She noticed the jacket. "Is this..." She felt something in the pocket. It was a note; she opened it and read it.

_Tifa,_

_I love you._

_Forget about Cloud..._

_After all he doesn't love you the way I do..._

_P.S Hope you like that kiss I gave you! ;) wink, wink_

_And yes, you know me._

Tifa blushed madly, this little poem was so...cute. She didn't know anyone who would do this... She wanted to find out who it was, she had an idea who it was, but she would never believe that _he _would do something like that.

Cloud

Vincent

Cid

Reeve

And the Turks

She knew it couldn't be Cloud. Nor Cid. And Vincent was in love with that doctor chick (I forgot her name...). And Reeve was way to old. She knew it couldn't be Rufus because he had gave up love. And Reno--

She looked at jacket... _'Looks like a Turk's jacket...'_ She thought. She looked around her... On the ground she saw something shiny... She picked it up. It was two strands of hair (see, Reno's hair didn't RIP, some just...came out...so we can say he still looks the same). "It's red..." Tifa knew only ONE person who was a Turk and had red hair...Reno. Tifa blushed madly. She was so red; she could be mistaken as a tomato! Tifa had always thought he was cute (more like coughcoughsexycoughcough), but she would have never thought of her and Reno together!

okay well maybe she did, once...

...Okay, maybe everyday!

Fin

Well I'm not sure if this is an oneshot, I don't know if I'll continue. After all I did wanted to write a fic about Reno and Tifa confessing their love about each other...But I guess I just wanted a semi-happy ending. If get at least 10 reviews for me to continue, well then I will. But if not well then I won't. But please be aware that it might take me awhile to figure out WHAT to write...I'm kinda stuck...

And by the way, for guys who had read my other fanfic "Attracted" I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing for a while...I just have no love for that couple anymore. Actually, none of them, since I have no love for it, I just can't write anymore. Sorry... BUT! I do have a major love for this couple!

R & R!


End file.
